1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit board having at least one auxiliary scribed line.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a conventional circuit board for carrying and electrically connecting a plurality of electronic components is mainly constituted of a plurality of wiring layers and a plurality of insulating layers which are stacked alternately. The wiring layers are formed of copper foils via a lithography/etching process, and the insulating layers are disposed between the adjacent wiring layers respectively, so as to isolate the wiring layers. Furthermore, the stacked wiring layers are electrically connected to one another through conductive vias. Additionally, various electronic components, such as active components or passive components, are further arranged on the surface of the circuit board, so as to achieve the purpose of electrical signal propagation through the circuits inside the circuit board.
In notebook computers, with different sizes (such as 14 inches, 15 inches, or 17 inches) of the displays of the notebook computers, the sizes of the mainboards arranged inside the mainframes of the notebook computers are also different. In the conventional art, manufacturers usually adopt different processes to meet different requirements on the sizes of the mainboards. However, the manufacturing cost is high if the mainboards with different sizes are manufactured through different processes.
In addition to the aforementioned conventional art, another conventional art is further provided. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional mainboard. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional mainboard 100 is applicable to a notebook computer having a 14-inch display. When the conventional mainboard 100 is applied in a notebook computer having a 15-inch display, a plurality of connectors 110 on the mainboard 100 cannot meet the design of the internal space of the mainframe (not shown), so the connectors 110 cannot be exposed outside the mainframe. Therefore, the mainboard 100 must be electrically connected to a medium circuit board 10.
In particular, the medium circuit board 10 has a plurality of connectors 12. The connectors 110 on the mainboard 100 are electrically connected to the connectors 12 of the medium circuit board 10 through a connection cable 120. The connectors 12 are partially exposed outside the mainframe to connect peripheral equipments. However, the medium circuit board 10 and the connection cable 120 causes an increase of the cost and occupies the internal space of the mainframes, and also more working hours must be spent in assembling the medium circuit board 10 and the connection cable 120.